star_vs_the_forces_of_evil_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Star vs. The Forces of School Dances
What happens when you take a high school dance, add in a magical princess from another dimension then add in a labeled safe kid? It's a recipe for disaster! Let's watch what happens, shall we? It was a Friday night in Echo Creek, California. However, this wasn't just any ordinary Friday night. This was the night of the Valentine's Day dance at Echo Creek Academy. For our inter-dimensional hero, Star Butterfly, and 'misunderstood bad boy' Marco Diaz....that means insanity! We first start with our 'misunderstood bad boy', Marco Diaz. Marco right now is a nervous wreck as he's about to head to his first high school dance. The labeled 'safe kid' is seen in a midnight blue suit, matching pants, red and blue striped tie and black shoes. His brown hair is slicked back, as per usual for special occasions like this. His parents then walk in to check on him. Mrs. Diaz: Oh, Marco! Mi hijo! You look so dapper! Mr. Diaz: Las chicas are gonna be all over you tonight! Marco's parents pinch his now blushing cheeks before Marco slaps their hands away. Marco: Mom! Dad! You know I outgrew the 'cheek pinch' gag when I was 7! Mr. Diaz: We know, hijo.... Mrs. Diaz: We're just starting to get over the fact that you're growing up, Marco! And Marco was indeed growing up all too quickly for his parents to comprehend. Marco was 14, about to turn 15 in April. Just recently, right as the school year began, an inter-dimensional princess came into Marco's life. That inter-dimensional princess was none other than Star Butterfly from the planet Mewni. Her room in the Diaz house was just across from Marco's room, but her room had a royal touch. We see Star in front of her mirror doing her makeup and fixing her hair. Her long blonde hair was now done in braids on either side and she was also sporting teal eye shadow and pink lipstick. Her dress for the evening was a strapless variation of the one she wore when she and Marco went dimension hopping with Flying Princess Pony Head. If you think Marco was a nervous wreck about tonight, imagine how Star felt! Star: Calm down, Star. It's just a school dance....my first school dance....with Marco. Am I crushing on him? Is he crushing on me? It's too much for me to take in right now. A knock is then heard on Star's door. It is soon revealed to be coming from Marco. Marco: Star, you in there? Star: Door's open, Marco! Come on in. Marco opens the door to Star's room to find Star lying on her bed, staring off into space. Marco jumps onto Star's bed and sits next to her. Marco: Spill it, Star. What's buggin' you? Star: I'm not sure about this, Marco. It's just that....it's our first school dance together and I'm afraid I might make this a royal disaster. Marco puts a hand on Star's left shoulder to clam her down, then gives her a quick peck on the cheek. Marco: Star, I don't care if you screw up! I know you can be a klutz at times, but that's just you, Star! This night is all about us! I don't care what happens tonight! I just want to make it though because I'm just as nervous about this as you are, Star. Star: Guess we're in the same boat, huh? Marco: Guess so, Star. Marco then rolls up his sleeves to check his sliver watch.....6:30 PM. The dance was scheduled to start at 7. Marco: Snap! We better get going, Star! We're gonna be late! Star: Race you to your mom's car! Marco: You're on, Star! Star and Marco rush downstairs and out to Mrs. Diaz's ocean blue Chevy Cruze that was parked out front of the Diaz home. Mrs. Diaz then turns the car on and drives off en route to Echo Creek Academy. Star and Marco arrived at school at 6:50. After Mrs. Diaz snapped a few pics, she wished the inter-dimensional friends well and drove back home, leaving Star and Marco to their school dance. Once inside, Star and Marco found that the entire school was decorated in pink and white hearts and that the multi-purpose room was decked out in pink, white and gold attire. Marco: Holy cow! This is incredible! Star: You said it, Marco! I don't think I've seen anything like this before! Marco: You wanna go get something to eat? Star: I thought you'd never ask! Sure hope there's triangle foods! Marco: I'm sure there will be! Star and Marco's first stop....the pizza table. Star's eyes just lit up at the 'triangle foods' in front of her (even though it was just the circular pizzas sliced into triangles....but that ain't stoppin' Star!). Marco: Careful, Star....there's 400 other kids here, too. No need to get carried away. Star: But, Marco! Triangle foods are just waiting for us! Marco: They can wait a little longer, Star. This is for your own good, Star. Star: Okay, Wild Man. 'Wild Man'.....that nickname would take some getting used to for Marco. For as long as he could remember, he's been labeled as the 'safe kid'. Now that Star's come in, he's put in dangerous situations almost every day! After they finish up with their....'triangle foods' (and those that are not triangular), Star gets a sly grin on her face, attempting to tell Marco something. Marco: What's with the face, Star? It is happy, yet at the same time disturbing! Star: Why don't we hit the dance floor, Marco? Marco: You read my mind, Star! Star took Marco's hand and dragged him out to the dance floor....right as the DJ starts to slow things down. The DJ was now playing 'Let It Go' by Idina Menzel, from the movie 'Frozen'. Marco extended his left arm out and got down on one knee....like a knight returning to his princess after a triumphant battle against a wicked dragon. Marco: May I have this dance, mi Estrella Mariposa? Star couldn't believe it. Marco just said her name in Spanish. It sounded so sweet, charming and to her....it sounded sexy. Star: Wow, Marco....I-I don't know what to say except.....YES! I will dance with you, Marco! Star and Marco soon have their arms around each other as they glide across the dance floor. At times, they end up spinning and making the same heart shape they made when they were at the Bounce Lounge with Flying Princess Pony Head. Neither of them could think about the dizziness they were feeling right now. All Star and Marco could think about was each other. Marco: Hey, Star? Star: Yeah, Marco? Marco: You remember how nervous we felt earlier? Star: Not anymore! I guess just being with you calmed my nerves. Marco: I could say the same on my end, Star. Even though the song changed, Star and Marco never let each other go on the dance floor. They continued dancing the night away. Soon, they were snuggled up next to each other, their faces were on each other's shoulders....close to kissing distance. Marco soon felt the long, silky blonde strands of Star's hair. The smell of it was simply intoxicating to Marco. Star's hair gave off the scent of strawberries and mangoes....and it was driving Marco crazy. Marco: Star, you're amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you. Star: I'd say the same about you, Wild Man. Marco and Star then looked deeply into each other's eyes and moved their lips closer to each other. When their lips finally met, it was as if their troubles just melted away. The whole world seemed to stop as they pried each other's mouths open and slid their tongues in. It was blissful oblivion for both Star and Marco. They never wanted this moment to end, but sooner or later, they had to come up for air. After Star and Marco's kiss, the entire school was at a standstill. Then.....mass clapping ensued. Cheering soon followed. Marco: I guess our classmates really wanted this. Star: You mean for us to, how you say, 'hook up'? Marco: I guess so. Star: Shall we....kiss again? Marco: Let's give our fans what they want, Star! The massive response from their classmates was well deserved and also surprising. The whole 9th grade class never expected 'safe kid' Marco Diaz to get a girlfriend, but it happened. In response to their classmates' cheering, Star and Marco kissed again. This time, one of Marco's hands was at Star's back, while the other was stroking her long, sweet smelling hair. Marco: Star.... Star: Yeah, Marco? Marco: I love you, Star Butterfly. Star: I love you too, Marco Diaz. Just as the last song of the night comes on, Star and Marco kiss again, generating praise from their classmates. Afterwards, they head outside Echo Creek Academy to where Mrs. Diaz was waiting for them. Mrs. Diaz: Marco! Star! How was the dance? Star: Amazing! Marco: Let's just say.....it was the best night of our lives, mom! As Mrs. Diaz drives Star and Marco home, Star rests her head on Marco's shoulder. Marco smiles at the sight, only whispering.... Marco: Best....night...EVER! School dances....conquered! Category:Fan-Fictions